


Devoção

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: A devoção era o único sentimento que Pitou compreendia sem grandes esforços. Mas aquele menino trouxe algo a mais. Algo além de todas as memórias e pensamentos.





	Devoção

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

A gata nunca precisara pensar demais em suas ações. As respostas sempre vieram a ela com facilidade, às vezes por instinto, às vezes como uma dócil presa que segue as vontades de seu caçador. Não muito depois de seu nascimento, assassinara aquele humano de cabelos compridos. Ele fora um oponente e tanto. Desafiador. Divertido. E, no instante em que a gata descansou com a cabeça do homem sobre suas pernas, ela soube que era forte.  
Até o menino aparecer.  
Quanta raiva abrigava-se naqueles olhos âmbares! Um rancor, uma angústia além da capacidade de compreensão da felina. Pela primeira vez, Neferpitou foi tomada por um sentimento estranho, debilitante. E esse sentimento tinha nome. Chamava-se medo. A gata jamais temera a quem quer que fosse; não temera sequer ao Rei! Mas, diante daquele menino de aura assustadora, Pitou teve medo de perder a humana.  
Ela não possuía memórias, é claro. Não era como Koruto e o resto da ralé, que gostava de se lembrar da vida passada, dos tempos antes de se tornarem formigas-quimera. Pitou era Pitou, e isso bastava. Protegeria o Rei com todas as suas forças. Seguiria suas ordens até os limites da racionalidade. Quando ele mandou que cuidasse da humana, a gata não emitiu juízo. Apenas invocou a Doutora Blithe e iniciou seu trabalho.  
Mas o menino...  
A presença dele fazia o suor escorrer pelas faces de Pitou. Um estresse inimaginável. Aterrador. A gata posicionou-se diante de Komugi, protegendo o corpo dela com o seu. E, naquele momento de medo e tensão, ela era como uma mãe defendendo a sua cria. Não lhe ocorreu que, em seu passado distante, fora exatamente assim. Parada diante de uma fera, toda encolhida, ocultando atrás de si uma criança chorosa. O sacrifício maior de mãe.  
Chegou a quebrar o próprio braço, a implorar. Não se importava de morrer para o menino... Importava-se, sim! A morte significaria nunca mais poder servir ao Rei, ter-lhe retirada sua única missão desta vida. Mas não era nisso que Pitou pensava naquele momento assustador. Ela tinha medo de que a humana morresse, tinha medo de fracassar no cumprimento de uma ordem essencial.  
E fracassar desse jeito equivalia à morte para Pitou.  
Com inteligência e perspicácia, ela conseguiu negociar. Salvou Komugi — um alívio sereno — e seguiu o menino. Era seu novo alvo agora. O menino era perigoso. Pitou estava determinada a matá-lo a qualquer custo. Mesmo tão longe, permanecia fiel a seu Rei. E o protegeria, assim como protegera humana — assim como protegera a criança naquele passado esquecido. Mas havia uma diferença. A gata não agia por amor, mas por devoção.  
Por isso, ela não compreendeu a dor do menino.  
Uma formiga-quimera como ela, que renegara o passado para abraçar toda uma vida de devoção sagrada, não tinha capacidade de compreender aquele sentimento tão próximo do medo e da raiva. O menino queria que Pitou salvasse o humano decapitado naquela batalha longínqua. A gata recordava-se dele, é claro. O humano que lhe dera a percepção do quanto era forte. Se fosse humana também, poderia sorrir.  
É inútil. Ele já está morto.  
Invocou a Doutora Blithe pela segunda vez. Curou o braço quebrado. Ela não tinha muito tempo; precisava matar o menino e retornar a seu Rei o quanto antes. Mas o menino... Desta vez, não houve espaço para o medo. Aquele homem — aquele monstro — atacava com uma força tão brutal, tão inumana, que Pitou não teve chances de se sentir amedrontada. E, naqueles últimos segundos em que apenas a sua devoção era capaz de fazê-la lutar, Pitou compreendeu um sentimento novo. E esse sentimento tinha nome. Chamava-se impotência.  
Eu... sou fraca...  
A gata nunca precisara pensar demais em suas ações. E, agora, não teria mais de pensar.


End file.
